Jim & Julianna - The Rise of a New Adventure
by Moonlight-Sky-Life01
Summary: I had problems with my first account, here is where I will continue. It's Jim's 22nd birthday now, and even though he thinks it will be the start of a new life as Captain, he has no idea of what he will be facing to. Julianna is a royal refugee at the spaceport, escaping from her past, trying to build her future. Love will catch both of them in a one time adventure. Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Julianna Selenne Maxwell**_

Age: 21

Height: 1.73 m. (5'6 feet)

Skin color: Caucasian

Eye color: green

Hair color: black

Father: King Charles Douglas Maxwell

Mother: Queen Charlotte Diane Maxwell (before Duchess Charlotte Diane Baptiste of the Aquarius Planet)

Personality: she is to be described as an adventurous young woman, cheerful and brave. Hates being obligated to do things she doesn't want to; and a very loyal and noble friend.

Story: Julianna "Julie" is the only daughter of King Charles and Queen Charlotte, for there, the only heir to rule over their kingdom, planet Asrai. Although she has been educated as a princess, Julie hates the idea of having to live by the rules and the law of their planet, wishing for nothing else than total freedom, even if it means to live in poverty. For there, in her 18th birthday she decided to escape from her planet and mark her own destiny. Now in days she is a waitress in a diner called "Galaxia's" in the spaceport; trying to keep low profile from any one that may know about her. She was engaged to Duke Lowell Gastón Klaudsette, one of the royals of her home planet. He is one of the main reasons she desperately escaped from Asrai.

_**Lowell Gastón Klaudsette**_

Age: 28

Height: 2.00 m. (6'5 feet)

Skin color: Caucasian

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Black

Father: Lord Archivald Victor Klaudsette

Mother: Lady Joanne Hortensia Klaudsette

Personality: he is stubborn, badly intentioned. Very much known to be a Casanova and sexist kind of man. (Inspired in Beauty and the Beast character Gaston, imagine him like that ^ ^)

Story: his father has always been jealous of King Charles, making him sick of power and domain over the planet, these ideas were given to Lowell, who is now his father's sick image, always surrounded by women, he believes he is the best of all, but he desires the only girl that never wanted him back, Julianna, causing an obsession of wanting not satisfying himself until he is to make her of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

*Dream*

-The sky is dark, there's an asphyxiating fog, it burns my lungs, I can't see a thing, where am I?

She started running, to a pointless place, for there was nothing, it was no where.

She kept running, until she found herself in a cliff on the border, almost to fall

At the moment she tried to go back, they were there. Those bright eyes in a black shadow, that perverse smile, those awful and grotesque claws, that slowly stretched to her, to grab her hair, to touch her skin.

At the edge of falling, her sweaty hands tried to push away the claws, helplessly, uselessly.

Her breathe became heavier, faster and she did no feel half her body any more. It was only a matter of time before she realized what was happening.

The shadow grabbed her, dragged her to it. She tried to stop what was happening. What did the shadow want from her?

-Stop! Stop! It hurts! Stop, please!

And then, she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so here the "official" 1**__**st**__** chapter, forgive my naïve writing and/ or typing errors, not the best writer -.- I hope you like it.**_

**I**

It was a rainy day at the spaceport, and Julianna was headed to the diner as usual .As she opened the door, the smell of grease and burned toast invaded her nose waking her up from her semi-asleep mode. Passing by, she noticed that the place was already receiving people; most of them looked like soldiers or something alike.

While she was putting on her uniform she heard to what sounded like Galaxia's voice.

-Good morning Julianna how was your weekend?

-Good morning Galaxia. Fine, thank you, and yours?

-Nyah…I can't complain, this lady here is getting old.

-Don't say that, by the way, what's with the men outside?

-We have visitors from the Space Academy, sweetheart.

-The what? You mean, like police men and that stuff? – with a worried voice she pronounced- " Oh gosh, what if I get caught?!"

-Calm down girl! – she said with a laugh – you get intimidated by men is it? – rising one eyebrow-

-Absolutely not! – in a more angry tone she shouted – I mean, it's not that, it's just that maybe they're rude kind o gentlemen or something like that.

-Ok, Ok, easy my girl, don't worry about that, if they do anything to you, ya' just gotta tell mamma Galaxia, all right?

- I don't think it's a good…

- No excuses Julianna, it's gonna be a busy day and I can't afford one of my waitresses having a 'panic breakdown' today, so please do as I say, understood?

-Yes ma'am – sigh -.

-That's my Julianna, now go to work.

She bowed with her head and left the locker room where they had been.

Trying to ignore the fact that her identity could be discovered, she started to work, attempting not to be caught, the black-haired girl would not look at the eyes to any of the customers, faking her voice by saying she was aphonic or putting her notebook in her face. Some of the customers felt a bit scared.

It was almost 8:00 p.m. by now and most of the tables were calm and quiet but there was a particular table with a group of young men with a messy attitude.

-So, man, what do you want to do? It is your birthday after all – a red haired man said out loud to one of his fellows –

-I don't know, maybe…

-Wait a second, hey miss! – he waved to Julianna – lady!

-Yes sir, do you wish to order?

-Actually, I was interested in knowing your name, if I could.

- I beg your pardon?

-I'm sorry if I seem a bit rude…

-Well you should be – she said in a serious tone –

-Stop it Greg – intervened one of the men he was talking to – your making her feel uncomfortable.

-Come on Jim, I'm just being nice.

-Well it's not working – Julianna spoke offended –

-Is there a problem? – pronounced Galaxia in order to end the situation –

-There is none ma'am, my friends and I were just about to leave – Jim said trying to apologize –

-No – Julianna said – "why did I do that? "It was just a misunderstanding Galaxia.

-Are you sure?

-Yes – she said while she looked at the man who defended her – I'm sure.

-Very well –Galaxia said before leaving –

-So, I heard it's your birthday sir, do you wish to order our birthday special?

-Am, well, ok – the brown haired boy said in a shy way –

-very well then, and you gentlemen, do you wish to order?

-I'd like scrambled eggs. – a black haired man said -

-Bring me the French toast. – a dark skinned man said -

-I'll have pancakes. – a blonde and well tanned man said-

-And you sir? – she stared to Greg with a victory look-

- I'll have the sausage and bacon omelet – he didn't look at her in the eyes –

- Ok then, your meals will be here in a minute, the birthday boy will have his celebration meal in a minute – she said in a giggle before leaving –

- Celebration what? No! Wait! – he sighed in resignation –

Julianna walked as fast as possible to deliver the orders to the cook, Goustave, she didn't even listen to what her defender said. Locking herself in the janitor room, she started walking edge to edge.

-"Oh, I hope no one can notice me, what am I going to do? That little show may have caught the attention of someone that know of my identity, Oh God, what am I going to do?...Julianna! – she smacked herself – calm yourself! Just, survive the next hour, you did survive the most of the day – she took air and released it slowly in order to calm herself –"ok, here I go.

The green eyed girl went out and pretended she didn't have a conversation with 'her' in the janitor room. While attending, she saw from the cash register area the birthday celebration for her defender, finding a bit amusing the fact that his face showed how uncomfortable he felt.

-Men, pff – she said to herself in a laugh –

Jim saw her in the distance, as he did that she noticed it and blushed, then turned around quickly and walked away, to the locker room. She changed her clothes.

-Leaving already? – asked one of the other waitresses –

- Can you take my place for me Rita?

- But it'd be just one hour, why don't you stay?

-I'm not feeling very good, I think I'm going to be sick.

-Are you sure?

-Well no, I'm not sure, but I am feeling a little bit sick.

-Mmm, ok, no problem.

-Really? Thanks Rita!

-It's alright, good night Jules.

-Goodnight Rita.

And as it was, Julianna took her coat and purse leaving through the back door. It was a rainy night, a silent and cold rainy night. She walked a few blocks before getting to her apartment; once there, she put on her pajama and swam into the blankets of her bed, trying to find some comfort in her sleep, in her dreams. It had been a rough day.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Asrai, Julianna's home planet, at Lord Lowell's castle was one of his servants, Mr. Balthazar, who was headed to Lord Lowell's studio. He had been called for an important matter of which Lowell was very much interested.

-Lord Lowell, the guards have returned from their search.

-And what have they found?

-Nothing yet milord.

-Then keep looking – he answered in a furious way –

-But milord, it has been over three years and the men are wandering…

-Wandering what?! I do not care what you or the others wander, you are to obey me, and to obey me only, am I clear Balthazar?

-Yes, milord, you are clear.

-Very well, now leave, and tell one of the maids to bring me a beverage.

-As you say Lord Lowell, I'll make Mrs. Edna…

-No – he interrupted him suddenly – tell the new maid to come.

-Balthazar stared at him for a moment and then bowed – as you wish milord –

He then left the room and went to the kitchen, ordering Mrs. Edna, the housekeeper to send the new maid, Nancy, in order to give him the beverage he requested. Mrs. Edna just looked at Balthazar trying not to get nervous. Nothing was said. She was sent. The girl knocked the door and was given permission to enter.

-Close the door.

-Yes master – as she did, Nancy put the beverage, a bit tense, in the desk and then headed to leave – with your permission.

- I have not told you to leave or have I? Now take your dress off.

-I beg your pardon master?

-Are you deaf? I said take your dress off!

-But milord, I don't think…

-He then went to where she was and slapped her in the face – you are not here to think but to obey! – then tore her clothes off and threw her to the floor –.

-Please milord, don't…- she tried to speak, but Lord Lowell had covered her mouth with one of his hands –.

-Don't what?

As he tore the last of her clothes, he admired her for a second. The blond curled hair, the beautiful blue eyes, the fine chin and nose, with stunning juicy lips and a perfectly well formed body. She was a very beautiful woman indeed. 20 years old. Only a poor peasant girl that had been looking for a job to maintain herself, for she was an orphan. And now, without knowing how or why, the blond-haired maid was dragged to that terrible situation.

Even though Nancy tried to struggle, it was useless, Lord Lowell then starting slapping her until he found himself amused. Then he undressed himself and licked her face while he still held her.

-Master please stop! – she begged crying -.

-Oh don't worry, I will be the one to tell you when we are finished – he laughed once he had said that -.

-Please, I am begging you.

Not listening to what she said, he entered her abruptly. His manhood entered her in a aggressive and fierce way. Unmerciful to her begging and crying, he entered her, again and again, like if he was trying to punish her, like if he was trying to take vengeance over the poor girl.

-I beg you master, please, please stop! – she shouted with such suffering -.

-Shut up you stupid girl! You will obey me!

He then grabbed her breasts, squeezed them, bit them, started touching her whole body. He held the maid so tightly, bruises started to appear, blood by the biting as well.

Lowell started making her change her position. At first, he made her stand up and pushed her to the wall, entered her while she was imprisoned in the wall; the blond girl's breasts were imprisoned as well, thing which made Lowell much more pleased and grabbed one with one of his hands while making her stretch one of her arms and grabbed it with the other one.

She screamed in both in pain and desperation. He did not care, he was just starting. After a time of hearing her screaming, Lowell got impatient and took her by the arm, throwing her to the floor, then dragged her through the studio until he found a 'nice spot' for them. The maid was very much strength less, and full of pain.

-You like to scream huh? I'll give you a reason to scream you fool!

-Please no, please stop it milord, please!

He then turned her around and entered her womanhood backwards. Lord Lowell loved being in control, he loved being feared. At the same time as he was entering her, the black-haired man started to bury his nails in her skin, scratched her whole back and then licked the blood from his nails. The poor girl screamed because of the pain this caused. When he then saw she had almost no more breath to scream, Lowell turned her around again, enjoyed himself with her enormous and perfectly shaped breasts. He started to move faster to enter her; the dance of his pelvis was much more fastened up. – you'll like this – he shouted, while his huge male member was pushed into the beautiful maid.

This man had no mercy, no consideration for anyone or anything. He cared only to please himself, only to be pleased not caring for what anyone else felt. Lowell was getting bored of this, so he started pushing his manhood into her even faster and with much more strength until he finally released his seed inside of her. To finish, Lord Lowell, a bit breathless, sucked her nipples and played with her breasts for a while – you are indeed juicy, dear Nancy – he said once he was finished – you will be in my bedroom every night from now on, starting tonight, don't worry, I'm sure we'll have fun. And tell Edna to bring me another two girls besides you, am I clear, Nancy? – he said with a victorious and perverse smile. The maid couldn't say a word, breathless and without any strength, she just stared to the nothing. – nice girl- he said when he saw her reaction.

Lowell then got dressed up and left the breached naked woman in the floor, with blood and pain in all of her body. He drank the beverage then, and suited his tie to leave the room and get headed to the kitchen.

-Edna – he shouted – make the servants clean – with intonated voice spoke the last word – my studio.

-Yes master, and Nancy?

-Now listen to me closely, you will send her to me tonight with accompanied with those other two – pointing out to two of the maids – to bring me my dinner at my bedroom. Please dress them up for the occasion Edna, got it?

-Yes milord – she said with fright and fear – they will be ready.

-Very well, I'll be back at nine o'clock, I expect them by then.

-As you say milord.

He then left the castle to attend his royal orders back with King Charles. By the time he left, Edna hurried to check the studio, just to prove right her great fear, that Lord Lowell had already 'enjoyed' the poor maid. – oh my poor girl, what did he do to you? And what will happen to you tonight? – she spoke in tears, then hurried up to clean her and put her some clothes on, finished this she asked for help to take her to one of the bedroom to bathe her and let her rest so she could be ready for the night. – "Lowell you monster, what have you done to Nancy? What are you planning to do to her?" – she thought.

There was absolute no reason for his sudden behavior, he had never been so aggressive, he had never been so cruel, there was no reason for Edna, but what were Lowell's reasons?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for any writing mistake (or any mistake in general), please forgive me hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**IV**

It was a bright Saturday morning, the spaceport was much more active than usually, apparently because of all the military presence there was. You could see all types of creatures and beings that would walk along the crowded area, some hiding from authority, some working to make something to live on and be able to eat, many others were just visitors, temporal guests for the great spaceport.

Julianna only worked until 10:00 a.m. that day so as soon as she attended her last customer – a lousy family with very irritating children as she thought – the dark haired girl changed her outfit and took her things ready to visit the flea market right nearby.

-It's very sunny, how lovely. After all that stupid rain – saying to herself while she walked -.

Not far away from where she was, the interesting group of men the girl had attended last night were walking curious and relaxed.

-Jim, you think we should take one of these to the trip? – the blonde, tanned man asked to the brown haired young man while pointing to an strange bouncy object –

-How should I know, I can't even figure out what that is – he said smiling -.

-Right, what do you think it is Greg?

-Stop asking weird things, I'm hungry, can't we just go for something to eat and get back to the hotel?

-Don't be such a woman Greg, we've only been out for 30 min.

-And it already seems like 35 – he answered with a tired expression -.

-Ok, guys, you know what, Greg is right, why don't you head back to the restaurant we saw a few blocks behind.

-The one that sells seafood? – asked the blonde man-.

-Yes Corey, the sea food restaurant.

-But, I don't trust in spaceport food, less if it's sea food.

-Well, I'm going for it – was said by Greg – I'm checkin' it out.

-Ok ok, fine, but are you sure you want us to go Jim?

-Yeah, it's cool, I'm just gonna walk for a while, I'll catch up with you in a while.

-Bye ladies – shouted Greg, and after he said it, the others catched up with him, leaving Jim alone.

Jim then saw as they left and smiled by their goofy ways, he moved his hand and took it to his mouth trying to hide his brief smile. As he walked in the opposite direction from where he had been, he thought and thought, of different things, of a lot of things, maybe nothing at all. The expression in his face was mysterious, but one image wouldn't get off his mind, the black haired waitress with intriguing bright, big green eyes; 'who was she?' he asked so confused. 'maybe I should go look for her at the…' His thought was paralyzed as he bumped in with someone – So sorry, I'm sorry – a woman's voice he heard as his head looked up to the owner of that soft voice.

-Don't wor…worry…- his face was in shock for a few seconds before blinking again – you...

-Umm, you, you're the birthday boy right? – quite nervous the girl responded.

-Well, yeah – rolling his eyes and smiling he pronounced – 'birthday boy huh?' the name's Jim, James, I mean, Jim, just Jim – his face was turning a bit nervous with every word to be said -.

-She laughed a little bit and nodded -Juli…'wait no' …Jules – the smile disappeared – Jules.

-You know, the strangest thing just happened, I was precisely thinking about…

-But as he tried to finish the sentence, Julianna turned away and said – I'm sorry, I have to go – and with that she disappeared in the crowded place.

-But, wai….wait.

Jim tried to understand what happened there, was it something he said? Did he act rude? Was she bored of him? Completely mind scrambled, he tried to look for her but no trace of her would appear. So then, the brown hair boy walked towards the restaurant where he was to meet his mates.

-Are you Ok Jim? You look weird? – asked Corey -.

-Leave him alone, his probably just thinking in new strategies to defeat enemies, you know how he gets when he's in captain mode - said a black haired man –

-I'm serious Lyon, what if he feels sick?

-Jim came back to himself – what? , what are you saying?

-Didn't you hear me?

-No, I'm sorry Corey, I…

-Enough of this Paprika, both of you just sit down, Lyon you too…

-Fine, DAD.

-Come Jim, I ordered your favorite.

-Thanks man….

Nothing more was said about anything, they ate, went back to the hotel, and Jim looking through the mirror, right at the stars, saw in each one of them the face of his mystery waitress.

* * *

/o/o/

With a heavy breathing Julianna managed to hide behind a wall from the strange birthday boy – that was close – she looked back and as she saw him looking for her, she just closed her eyes and hid back again. – this is, too weird.

When all looked safe again, the girl walked straight back to her house and tried not to look back 'what just happened?' she asked herself. Her face had gone so serious.

Back home, she took off her shoes, threw everything she carried to the sofa and jumped into her bed, hiding, as always in the sheets. 'it was just a bad day' she thought – It was just a bad day – she said.


End file.
